valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Strangest Halloween Play
The Strangest Halloween Play is an event for Halloween in the game. This event has two parts and each part has its own corresponding gacha introducing new characters - Halloween Ethereal and Halloween Altveer. Stages in this events is available after clearing stages of another event - Pumpkin Ball. This event is the first introducing new gameplay feature - "Extensions". Story Lenneth got into the Seraphic Gates again with some Einherjar along with her... but they got lost. Asking Ethereal Queen for help turns out a better plan than Valkyrie expected. Gloria is following Lenneth and the Queen around while they search and collect Alphio, Frosty and Elle. They found a mansion where lives the vampyre lord, but Ethereal Queen can sense vampire as someone who came from outside. Searching the mansion they find Amelia and her vampire master Altveer. Altveer fights them but before that he complains to Lenneth about betrayal by his brother Anelian who refuses to be turned into vampire. At the end all Einherjar return to their senses and return to Valhalla to participate in Halloween party there. Gameplay Bonus The following characters have bonus damage and gain more EXP during this event: The following weapons also have bonuses during the event: Extensions During an event there are a ways to activate extensions for this event with various effects like strengthen imbued character or weaken specific bosses. To activate extension you need to use Halloween Badge items rewarded for clearing quests. Stages This stage has two bosses - "normal" one and more difficult one. It's possible to clear the stage by killing only normal one, but to get 100% clear try to challenge yourself with second boss too. Extensions provide ways to weaken it. Optional boss of this stage is Imp Goddess (Norn). Her normal attacks not that scary, but she also performs purification attack which lands around 30k damage to everyone in the party without any mitigation for total of 120k damage to the party. It's a magic attack so mdef is useful as all mitigation skills aka buffs and shields. One of extentions allows also to stop her from performing this attack. Or you can always find a friend Halloween Ethereal with Candelabra in hands to imply kill boss on her first turn. Chest after this boss contains 2x Nameless Hero's Memory V. This stage is similar to previous one with another optional boss being even more scary and powerful - Petite Demon (Alicia). She uses physical attacks so normal def is the most important stat here. She also has a proper Action Skill resist, so killing her in one turn will be much harder. Extensions will help weaken her and seal her Purification attack. Reward from chest behind her - 1x Gold Scroll. Boss of this stage isn't very scary, but party need to deal with him with normal attacks or be able to kill him on turn it uses active skills. If attacked with Active Skill boss will heal for 8kk on his turn. This stage doesn't allow use of friend's unit. Boss has 3 lifes, so fight won't be easy. References